


Нулевой километр

by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Четыре вещи, которые Дин выбрал для Кастиэля, и одна, которую Кастиэль выбрал сам.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Нулевой километр

**Author's Note:**

> Ковбойский фетиш Дина не смог пройти мимо
> 
> Бета: **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

1\. 

Кастиэль сосредоточенно следит за отражением своих пальцев в зеркале и перекидывает один конец галстука через петлю. Галстук ощущается непривычно: он пахнет магазином, духами женщины, которая касалась его позавчера, и совсем немного — фабрикой, на которой его сшили пять месяцев и тринадцать дней назад. Чувствовать его подушечками пальцев тоже странно: ткань неожиданно гладкая, прохладная и приятная на ощупь. 

У него получается идеальный узел. Кастиэль удивляется тому, как легко это в итоге оказалось — завязать галстук по всем правилам. Схемы он нашел в гугле, пока все обитатели бункера спали. Просмотрел несколько десятков видеоуроков, прежде чем попробовать сделать это самому, выбрал узел попроще.

Кастиэль думает, что Дину понравится результат его трудов. В конце концов, охотник столько раз намекал, что ему стоит научиться обращаться с такой вещью как галстук правильно. Он думает, что и новый галстук, немного другого оттенка синего, Дин подарил ему именно с этим намеком.

Дина Кастиэль встречает через четверть часа по пути в кухню. Дин по утрам далек от дружелюбия, пока не выпьет кофе; он едва ли воспринимает реальность, и Кастиэль пользуется этим, чтобы бессовестно изучать в очередной раз его лицо, пересчитывая по привычке веснушки.

Дин с видом зомби пьет кофе, пусто таращась перед собой, а потом встречает взгляд Кастиэля, и его брови приподнимаются в удивлении. Кастиэль склоняет голову набок, вглядываясь в Дина, когда тот резко отставляет кружку в сторону, в два шага сокращает расстояние между ними и вскидывает руки к его лицу. Кастиэль замирает, медленно моргая, а Дин пробегается пальцами по воротнику рубашки, поправляя его, и расслабляет с таким старанием повязанный Кастиэлем галстук.

— Так-то лучше, — хриплым голосом бормочет себе под нос Дин и хлопает Кастиэля по плечу. Кастиэлю кажется, что прикосновение длится дольше обычного на ноль целых четыре десятых секунды, но он полагает, что не стоит указывать на это Дину. В конце концов, тот даже толком не проснулся. — Утречка, Кас, — ухмыляется чему-то Дин и возвращается к кофе.

Кастиэль чувствует себя неожиданно потерянным.

  


2\. 

Кастиэль находит довольно странной идею метать ножи в яблоко на голове у паренька с накрашенными глазами. Но всем вокруг весело, даже Дин усмехается одними губами, наблюдая, и Кастиэлю остается только стоять рядом и пытаться понять.

Человеческие ярмарки, по мнению Кастиэля, странные. На них слишком много разных запахов, и аромат пирогов с вишней смешивается с запахом конского навоза и какой-то странного вида еды, при одном лишь взгляде на которую у Сэма, кажется, начинается изжога. Здесь шумно, и почему-то никому не удается сбить нужное количество тарелок в тире, чтобы выиграть гигантского плюшевого медведя. Медведь, по правде, вызывает у Кастиэля сочувствие: он какого-то нелепого цвета, странно кособокий, а его улыбка выглядит так, будто его душу годами истязали в Аду. А Кастиэль достаточно компетентен в этом вопросе — такую улыбку он знает лучше, чем что-то еще в этом мире. 

— Очешуеть, — выдает Дин с затаенным восторгом, и Кастиэль отвлекается от попытки понять, как несчастного паренька с яблоком еще никто не зарезал. Он смотрит на человека, прослеживая его взгляд, и понимает все одновременно с Сэмом, который едва не стонет:

— Чува-ак, нет. 

Винчестеры обмениваются своим классическим «придурок-сучка» диалогом, но Дин слишком увлечен ковбоями, чтобы уступить брату в этом споре, который Кастиэль и спором-то не назовет. 

— У него фетиш, — бурчит Сэм, пока Дин выбирает пистолет.

Кастиэль только пожимает плечами, потому что появлялся рядом с Дином в неподходящий момент достаточно часто, чтобы не спорить с выводами Сэма. А еще у него есть смутное ощущение, что некоторые подробности Сэму и вовсе не хочется знать. Так что он оставляет свои мысли при себе, с гордостью наблюдая, как ловко Дин расстреливает мишени в тире, обставленном под Дикий Запад. 

Прицелы всех пистолетов сбиты, Кастиэль видит это даже с расстояния в пару метров, но Дин — профессионал, когда дело касается охоты, оружия и соблазнения, так что он тоже это замечает. Он выбивает максимум, и хозяину тира приходится расстаться с ковбойской шляпой, которая вообще-то не была главным призом. Но Дин довольно убедительно показал, что мягкие игрушки его не интересуют. 

Дин подходит к Кастиэлю с Сэмом с самодовольной ухмылкой и водружает выигранную шляпу Кастиэлю на голову. Кастиэль растерян, ей-богу, но улыбается в ответ на этот жест и щурится, замечая необычно яркий, горящий взгляд Дина. 

— Может, мы уже пойдем и займемся делом? — вмешивается в их гляделки Сэм. — Нам все еще нужно допросить парня с яблоками. 

— Конечно, Сэмми, — беззаботно отвечает Дин, подмигивает Кастиэлю и только тогда отводит взгляд. 

Кастиэль чувствует себя смущенным, но шляпу не снимает, даже когда Дин затаскивает его в фотобудку пару часов спустя.

К тому моменту больше вопросов у Кастиэля вызывает желание людей целоваться с незнакомцами в поцелуйных кабинках, чем неожиданное решение Дина отдать ему выигранную шляпу. Которая определенно на Дине смотрелась бы лучше. 

  


3\. 

... — Да, Дин, я не понимаю! Ты год проедал мне мозги из-за собаки, которую даже не видел, а теперь это? — Ворчание Сэма отрывает Кастиэля от изучения крайне любопытного исследования хранителей знаний о природе ритуалов ацтеков. 

— Нам давно стоило оживить обстановку, — неуверенным тоном отвечает ему Дин и агрессивно чихает. 

Кастиэль поднимается из-за стола и идет на голоса братьев. Винчестеров он обнаруживает возле кухни: Сэм стоит, скрестив на груди руки, и со скептичным лицом смотрит на Дина. Дин выглядит одновременно раздраженным и виноватым, он держит в руке бутылку молока, а из его застегнутой почти под самое горло куртки выглядывает... нечто. 

Кастиэль понимает, что это кот, но опознать в дрожащем комке свалявшейся рыжей шерсти что-то живое ему удается только благодаря ангельскому чутью и слуху — он слышит, как быстро бьется маленькое сердце. 

— Он напуган, Сэм, — мягким тоном замечает Кастиэль, заставляя братьев вздрогнуть — кажется, они снова его не заметили. 

— Напуган? — неуверенно переспрашивает Сэм. Дин же хмурится и защитным жестом накрывает рукой дрожащее под его курткой тельце. 

Кастиэль подходит ближе и протягивает раскрытые ладони, бросая на Дина просительный взгляд. Тот смотрит на него будто целую вечность, но в итоге расстегивает куртку и позволяет забрать кота. Кот таращится на Кастиэля настороженно, но цепляется когтистыми лапами за его плащ и прижимается ближе. Он все еще дрожит.

Кастиэлю нравятся коты. Он считает их изящными и чем-то похожими на драконов — из человеческих сказок, конечно, а не настоящих. Кот в его руках начинает мурчать, и Дин бросает на Сэма какой-то вызывающий взгляд.

— Касу он нравится, — заявляет Дин и снова оглушительно чихает. 

Точно. Кастиэль тревожно хмурится:

— У тебя аллергия на кошек. 

— И что, Коломбо? — Дин отмахивается. — Он околачивался около бункера несколько дней. Я подумал, что еще один бродяга нам не помешает. 

— Бродяга — хорошее имя, — кивает Кастиэль и буквально слышит, как Сэм закатывает глаза. 

— Если Дин обчихает нам весь бункер, Кас, разбираться с этим будешь ты, — фыркает он. 

Кастиэль просто касается лба Дина двумя пальцами и проходит мимо братьев в кухню, поглаживая уже распушившуюся рыжую шерсть урчащего кота. 

Кастиэль никому не скажет, но кот напоминает ему Дина. 

  


4\. 

Кастиэль честно не понимает, почему Чарли и Сэм покатываются со смеху. Дин выглядит раздраженным и бросает на них взгляды, которые любого здравомыслящего человека уже привели бы в чувство.

Очевидно, Чарли и Сэм к здравомыслящим людям не относятся. 

— О, Дин, надеюсь, ты хотя бы встал на одно колено? — выдавливает сквозь смех Чарли, и Кастиэль, пожалуй, слишком отвлекается на окрасивший скулы Дина легкий румянец, потому что смысл слов до него доходит очень медленно.

— Они думают, что ты сделал мне предложение? — уточняет Кастиэль, склонив голову. Он рефлекторно касается обода кольца на безымянном пальце. Дин кривит губы, прожигая брата и подругу мрачным взглядом, и удивительно легкомысленным тоном отвечает:

— Забей, Кас. 

— Кольца, Дин. — Плечи Сэма подозрительно подрагивают, но он, по крайней мере, больше не смеется в голос. — Ты купил кольца. Даже ангел понимает, что это значит. 

Кастиэль хмурится, потому что он уверен, что понял Дина правильно, и это Сэм тут ошибается. 

— Дин сказал, что так ему будет спокойнее, когда я отлучаюсь по делам. 

Чарли закрывает лицо ладонями и, хихикая, замечает:

— Ага, конечно, потому что Дин рассчитывает, что так к тебе никто не подкатит в его отсутствие.

Дин выглядит... не то чтобы пойманным с поличным, но точно застигнутым врасплох. Кастиэль не очень понимает, почему, но чувствует удивительное тепло, замечая, как Дин прокручивает такое же кольцо на пальце, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Это полезная штука, Сэм, — пытается объяснить Дин. — Чувак, ты же знаешь, как это напрягает, когда Кас сваливает на несколько дней. А так мы всегда будем в курсе, насколько далеко он от нас. 

Чарли скрывает смех за кашлем, Сэм качает головой, а Кастиэль смотрит на крохотный дисплей с цифрами на ободе кольца. Они с Дином на расстоянии в метр и тридцать девять сантиметров, и Кастиэль находит очаровательным, что человеческая техника настолько точна. Вот только эти кольца явно придуманы не для тех случаев, когда кому-то приходится порой отправляться в Рай, Ад, Чистилище или вообще другое измерение. 

Откровенно говоря, Кастиэлю кажется, что кольца чересчур часто показывают нули, потому что расстояние между ним и Дином слишком большое. Он предпочел бы, чтоб у нулей была другая причина. 

  


5\. 

Дин заводит этот разговор, когда Кастиэль вторую неделю подряд проводит в бункере каждый день. Он спрашивает, куда Кастиэль уходит по ночам, и тому отчаянно хочется соврать. Ответ «никуда, потому что я охраняю твой сон и иногда подсматриваю» не будет хорошим ни в одной вселенной. 

Дин смотрит на замявшегося Кастиэля долгим внимательным взглядом, и он поводит плечом, чуть отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд. 

— Эй, — зовет его Дин и быстрым, нервным движением облизывает губы. Кастиэль думает, что если бы он был человеком, то уже давно сходил бы из-за Дина Винчестера с ума, потому что он, наверное, самый провокативный мужчина на планете. И нужно обладать воистину ангельским терпением, чтобы не попытаться прижать Дина к ближайшей — не обязательно горизонтальной — поверхности. 

Дин улыбается. 

— Я же здесь, когда нужен вам, — отвечает в итоге Кастиэль и корит себя за то, что по лицу Дина от этих слов пробегает тревожная тень из чувства вины и горечи. 

— Ты наша семья, Кас, — замечает Дин, не отводя взгляд. — В бункере много места — по-настоящему много, и ты мог бы... Оставаться здесь, если хочешь. Ты не должен никуда уходить, потому что здесь твой дом. У нас теперь даже есть кот. 

Кастиэль со всей возможной серьезностью кивает и думает, что Дин не совсем прав. Дом для Кастиэля — это не бункер и его стены, даже не своя комната. Дом для Кастиэля — рядом с Дином. Где бы тот ни был. 

Дин как будто ждет чего-то — ответа, реакции, вопроса, чего угодно. Но Кастиэль не уверен, что Дин захочет узнать, в чем именно он ошибся. 

Кастиэль исчезает.

... Позже вечером Дин с удивлением смотрит на бежевый плащ, криво наброшенный на плечики в шкафу в его комнате. Дин даже не уверен, что в шкафу до этого были плечики — он как-то больше любитель крючков. От плаща до Дина доносится сложный запах из смеси дождя, озона и чего-то, напоминающего разряд молнии. Этот запах сопровождает только одно существо в мире. 

— Здравствуй, Дин, — говорит Кастиэль, с шелестом появляясь за его спиной, и рука Дина изо всех сил сжимает дверцу шкафа. Дин сглатывает, неожиданно не находя в себе смелости обернуться. 

— Кас, — роняет он осторожно и — черт возьми — затылком чувствует направленный на него пристальный взгляд. 

— Раз ты предложил мне остаться с вами, я подумал, что могу выбрать любую комнату, — убийственно ровно произносит Кастиэль. — Ты... ты не против? 

— Нет, не против, — медленно отвечает Дин и все-таки оборачивается, роняя взгляд на кольцо на пальце. Десять сантиметров. 

Оказывается, десять сантиметров — это одновременно так близко и так далеко, что Дин теряется, не понимая, что должен сделать: шагнуть назад или вперед. Они с Кастиэлем смотрят друг на друга, пауза явно затягивается, а мозг и тело Дина все еще не могут принять решение. 

Дин чувствует себя оцепеневшим, и как же, черт возьми, хорошо, что Кастиэлю хватает мужества принять это решение за них двоих. 

Кастиэль делает шаг вперед, и на кольцах снова мерцают одни нули. Вот только в этот раз тревожиться из-за этого ни один не собирается. И ни один не замечает, потому что Кастиэль сминает губы Дина в поцелуе и отрывается, только чтобы пробормотать:

— Кстати, та шляпа все еще у меня, Дин.


End file.
